My Love
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Sean is in a hurry; normally he would be okay with being a bit late, but this was something he was not going to miss. Sean/Holden.


My Love

By: KellyCRocker59

This is a short little story that really warmed my heart to write. It's very different from any of the stories on these two I've done in the past, but I hope that it is still enjoyable!

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM :D

* * *

Sean quickly dried off his hair as he exited the shower in the locker room, a second towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Sean, we need to talk game plan!" The coach hollered from his office.

"Sorry, I can't today. I have some place to be." Sean replied, slipping the towel off and replacing it with a pair of boxers and then jeans, pulling a fresh t-shirt from his locker.

"This is important, Sean. This could mean the difference between playoffs or not!" The coach continued.

"Sorry, I'll swing by tomorrow or something. I'm already running late as it is." Sean replied, attempting to keep his voice steady. The coach had run practice an extra thirty minutes, which was time that he had been counting on having at his disposal.

Sean yanked the shirt over his head and headed from the locker room up to the parking lot, nearly sprinting. He got into his Hummer and adjusted the rear view mirror, eyeing the picture of Holden and himself hanging from it and feeling his mood immediately lighten.

Sean drove over the speed limit considerably, heading to a florist that he had once seen advertised on the news. He picked up a single rose, thorns removed, and headed back to his vehicle, heading toward his final destination. However, he was halted in gridlock, stuck beside a pizza delivery truck and behind an SUV. He turned on the radio, tapping his fingers rapidly on the steering wheel in impatience.

After about ten minutes, he decided he would simply have to go around the traffic; it was far too important for him to be on time. Sean put his vehicle in reverse, thankful for once to be at the back of a long line of traffic. He drove down an alley that he was sure was illegal, going nearly eighty miles an hour once he looked at the clock.

He drove along a side road and finally he reached the place he was looking for, only about a minute or two late. Sean grabbed his flower and sprinted for the door, grateful that no one was around to watch his loss of dignity. He hurried down the hallway, toward the large auditorium. There were people everywhere, crowded in seats, but he knew where he was going.

Sean headed for the front row, and found Holden sitting on there with an empty seat beside him. The other man looked up at him first in surprise then with a big smile that made Sean's heart ache a little bit. Even after ten years, he still felt those same emotions he recalled on their first date.

"I was getting worried there for a little bit." Holden said as Sean took a seat behind him, grabbing his hand gently and holding it in his own.

"Sorry, the coach ran practice an extra thirty minutes." Sean replied.

"You didn't do anything illegal to get here did you?" Holden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Sean lied, smiling at the other man.

Holden just smiled and shook his head, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Excuse me, are you Sean Jackson?"

Sean and Holden turned toward a woman sitting beside Sean. She looked to be about thirty, with a kind smile and brunette hair.

"Yeah, that's me." Sean replied with a smile.

"My husband LOVES you. Like really, I wonder about our marriage sometimes. Every time he gets the guys together to watch football, he goes on and on about how you're a living legend, breaking barriers for all sorts of people out there. He says you just don't get enough credit."

"Well that's really kind of him; tell him thank you for me." Sean replied.

"Is this your…boyfriend?" She asked, turning toward Holden.

"Husband, yeah." Sean said, flashing Holden a bright smile which he returned. At this point, Holden had become so accustomed to the publicity it didn't bother him anymore.

"Wow; all of the women in my book club said you were attractive, but they really didn't do you justice." She said, smiling large.

Holden blushed, a deep red, and Sean had to keep from chuckling at his embarrassment. "Thank you." Holden replied with a smile.

"You two are really like the model family, did you know that?" She asked, pulling a camera out of her purse. "Do you mind if I take a picture with you guys?"

"Sure." Sean replied, turning to Holden, who shrugged.

The woman got out of her seat and knelt between Sean and Holden's seats, the two men moving their heads so that all three of them were in line. The picture flashed as they each gave a big smile, and then she returned to her seat.

"Thanks; my husband is going to freak out when I show him."

Before either of them could respond, however, the lights dimmed and the curtain on the stage swept apart, revealing twenty boys and girls, all about seven or eight years old. They began to dance to music, incredibly coordinated for such young kids. Parents were everywhere at once, flashing pictures of their kids, Holden hurrying toward the front with all of the moms. Sean remained in his seat, smiling proudly at the stage nonetheless.

After about an hour, the music ended and they all bowed. After a closing announcement from the adult running the program, the kids rushed to their parents, all of whom had returned to their chairs. Holden and Sean stood, hurrying toward the center of the stage.

A beautiful little girl with light brown hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes stood there in a black dress with a red ribbon in her hair and a matching little belt around her petite waist. Her face lit up when she saw the two men, both smiling brightly.

"Daddy!" She hollered, and the sound would have filled the auditorium if there hadn't been a ton of other noise filling the room.

Holden swept her off of the stage and into his arms.

"You did great, honey!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. She hugged his neck tightly, and then turned to Sean.

"Dad!" She squealed, seeing the other man.

"Hey, Isabelle! Look what I got you!"

He pulled the rose from behind him, and she gasped, reaching out and grabbing it.

"Thank you Dad!" She said, and Holden allowed Sean to take her and hold their daughter in his arms.

"I love you, sweetheart." He said as she wound her hands around his neck just as she had to Holden.

"I love you too, Dad." She replied, and then turned to Holden. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Isabelle." Holden said with a smile.

Sean set her down on the ground, and she walked a foot or so ahead of them, looking around and waving at several kids she knew, rose gripped tightly in her small hands. Sean grabbed Holden's hand as they walked out to the Hummer, Holden having taken a taxi to get to the school. Holden flashed him a bright smile, and Sean felt his heart rate jump a bit.

"Do you wanna go get ice cream, Isabelle?" Holden asked as they got into the vehicle.

"Yeah!" Isabelle replied cheerfully, smile stretching across her face and showing her dimples.

Sean smiled, putting the Hummer in reverse and basking in a form of contentment that he cherished deeply.


End file.
